a new life equals a new soul
by Damon Salvatore's gal
Summary: Aliki is 179 original vampire. She meets the Salvatore brothers again the same day they meet Elena Gilbert. A few years later, she leaves Mystic Falls and goes to Forks. She meets Bella and Edward. Will hell break out when Edward leaves Bella for Aliki?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

There are two kinds of vampire is this world. One who sparkles which sounds gay. And the other one which is the kind with REAL fangs, burns in the sun, and can get stabbed. My name is Aliki Aphrodite Iason. (**AN. All Greek names if ur wondering**) it was a tradition in my family to name there middle name after a god. Oh I forgot to say im 179. I am an original vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summery of how she was meet Katherine, when she was born, and changed.**_

_**1848 was when Katherine came in my life. She was the best thing until she changed me. We meet in 1847 when I was 16. I was born in 1834. But anyway we were best friends. We would go everywhere.**_

1848 Aliki POV

I was in my room looking at my self in my mirror; just waiting for something that I knew would never come. It was depressing just waiting. I forgot to say my family is Greek. I mostly talk in Greek to others. Most of my family origin from there but I, come from Italy. I was the only one in my family who can speak Italian and Greek, so I was the one who translated a lot. They could only talk in greek. Oh and I for got to say but my Greek name is Aliki Aphrodite Iason. But in English it's Allison. I still use my middle and last name.

"Αλίκη παρακαλώ έλα εδώ. Έχουμε έναν επισκέπτη." Said my mother. (Aliki please come here. We have a visitor.)

"Έρχεται η μητέρα". I said in a loud voice. (coming mother)

I walked into the family room slowly so I would trip over my dress. It was a rule that all woman and girls had to wear a dress weather it was flat or poofy. As I entered through the doorway I saw a lady about my age, maybe two years younger.

"ναι μαμά?"( yes mother?) I said. I looked at her then my mother. "Είναι αυτή η κυρία είναι επισκέπτης"(is this our visitor?)

"Ναι είναι. Το όνομά της είναι κυρία Κατερίνα Πιρς." My mother said in response. (Yes it is. Her name is Lady Katherine Pierce)

I turned to her and said in my nicest voice "il suo piacere di conoscerti. il mio nome è Allison Iason." I said in italian. (its a pleasure to meet you. my name is Allison Iason.)

Katherine than replied "che cosa, non secondo nome?"

Well you didnt tell me yours i thought in my head. Kathrine then snickered but, very quietly.

***Few weeks later***

Katherine and mys bond was becoming strong and strong as each day passed. She was teaching me english and i was teaching her greek.

"dire CAT" she said. (say)

"CAT" i would say with my accent.

"ora dire a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z" she said

***ANOTHER FEW WEEKS PASS***

Now i was saying a few words in english like "hi" or "hello" but mostly "cat". Also Katherine was inproving more then i am. Shes now saying complete sentences.

***MONTHS LATER***

i had mastered english and Katherine had mastered greek.

"Allison im going to take you to America."

"Katherine, i cant leave my home. Im sorry but you are not taking me to where ever you are taking me."

That kinda got her angry. Good, she should be thinking that when i had a duty to my family. She then got up and walked in front of me. She looked into my eyes and said " You are coming with me to America." With that her eyes going smaller then bigger. I then reponsed "I will go to America with you."

"Now go tell your parents where you are going and go pack. We are leaving in 4 hours. I will take you whether you are ready or not." She looked at me in the eyes again doing the same eye thing. I then turned and walked to the garden where my parents were.

"Η μητέρα, ο πατέρας, θα είμαι στην Αμερική με Katherine. Φεύγω σε τέσσερις ώρες, με ή χωρίς ρούχα και χρήματα." I said to my parents (mother, father,i am going to America with Katherine. I am leaving in four hours with or without clothes and money.)

"Δεν μπορείτε να πάει στην Αμερική! Έχετε καθήκον ΕΔΩ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΑΣ!" my father yelled at me.( YOU CAN NOT GO TO AMERICA! YOU HAVE A DUTY HERE WITH US!)

"αλλά ο πατέρας αυτή είναι μια ευκαιρία i δεν μπορεί να γυρίσει κάτω! φανταστείτε όλα τα πράγματα που άρρωστος να μάθετε! του ένα επίσης περισσότερες πιθανότητες κακής πρόστιμο σε κάποιον! Dont θέλετε αυτό για μένα?" I said to my father with more reason to go. ( but father this is a chance I can not turn down! imagine all the things ill learn! its also a better chance ill fine someone! Don't you want this for me?

"Θέλω αυτό για σας Αλυκή, αλλά ξέρετε εγώ δεν εμπιστεύονται κάθε αγόρι που βλέπετε ... Πρόστιμο εντάξει, μπορείτε να πάτε όσο εσείς να μου στείλει επιστολές." He said as though he lost a fight. ( I do this for you Aliki , but you know I don't trust everyboy you see ... Fine fine, you can go as long as you send me letters)

I went up to him and hugged him. I whispered into his ear "όλα θα είναι εντάξει" (everything will be alright). With that I walked into my room to see Katherine packing my stuff for me.

"What are you doing Katherine?"

"I'm helping. With my help we can leave faster. Trust me." she said with some humor. In about a half hour we were out the door and into a carriage.

"So Katherine, how long is this trip going to be?" I asked curiously.

"not long. Maybe a few days, hours." She looked me in the eye and said "sleep until I say to wake up." With that my eyes turned droopy and I slept in a deep sleep that no one can wake me from.

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

Wake up Allison I heard in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a bright sky and Katherine leaning over me.

_**AN: SO HOW DO U LIK IT SO FAR?**_


	3. Chapter 3 An Sorry!

_**Heyy people of the world that are reading this! Im letting you know I won't update or upload a chapter today. Ya sad I know… the reason is im sick! Ya it sucks…. Today is 1/25/11 the day I, Damon Salvatore's gal is sick! So this goes for all my stories…. Ya sorry every one!**_


	4. Chapter 4 An IM BACK!

Heyy every1! Im all better after 2 days of sickness! Yes, I kno people hate these things but ANs can be VERY important. So know im letting you kno that im ready to update my stories with more and more chapters! Every1 should be happy about that!


End file.
